User talk:AlienGamer
Welcome! Hi AlienGamer -- we are excited to have Darker than Black Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Darker than Black Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Re: Templates That's cause the wiki doesn't have the css. Templates from the sync que are different than the pile of templates you find elsewhere. They work better than similar ones from other places (ie: I copied and improved, or wrote from scratch templates which would could easily take the place of what other wiki created 3 or so separate templates for), and unlike on other wiki there is no use of unmanageable inline css, all the css styling is done inside of the shared stylesheets. The templates for the sync que were not designed to just be copied over, they were ment for the sync que. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) Help Hi AlienGamer.. I've just started watching Darker Than Black and searched wikia to come here.. Since it's this empty, as opposed to other anime wiki's I'm following.. I can't help much about the content, given I can't write long passages of text but I can help you with errands like templates, skin and any other thing that doesn't require too much knowledge of Darker Than Black. --Akadirgun 21:34, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Just letting you know you be missed T.T ~Hakinu (talk | ) 11:44, 1 August 2009 (UTC) : I'm good at searching after things (and people) @w@ ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:33, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Skin Hey AlienGamer, the skin has a little ugly bug in it on wider screens. Could you go to MediaWiki:Monaco.css and add "right" to the #wikia_headerd and #background_strip background rules. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) :Ack, I'll just fix it myself. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) ::Mah, I just don't like waiting for simple fixed when I could just do of myself. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) 09:24, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Infoboxes : I think it would be good... We must have put it in the first place... I'll put it right away.. just tell me where it should be in the infobox.. you know.. at the top.. the bottom.. between bla bla and bla... Also... Could you help me with transition of the character pages that are still using old infoboxes..? ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 13:51, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :: Done... | Debut = ..... will give a field titled First Appearance and | Last Appearance = ..... will give a field titled Last Appearance... You don't need to use Last Appearance since its not always necessary... I just put it in case we would need it... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 14:06, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Minor Characters Check this out.. We thought about using this minor character template in Gintama Wiki.. But we went with the regular template, given we can never know what new information may be given... For 5-10 mins featured dead characters, like Lois, we may as well not use a template at all.. Just put a picture, basic informaton and then categorize like a normal character and change Characters category to Minor Characters category.. What do you think? ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 17:34, 7 August 2009 (UTC)